Frank West/MvC:I
Frank West returns in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite as part of the base roster. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite During the convergence, Frank West has heard some really weird stuff from the past few weeks (Disappearances and Monster Sightings), He starts looking into it and deducts that everything is happening within the A.I.MBRELLA Corps. Facility. He spots Spiderman and Chris and hides from them, but then is later caught by Spiderman who knew he was being followed. Frank explains to Chris that this story could be the biggest of his career, but Chris rejects until Frank has said his famous quote "I've covered wars y'know?" and Chris lets him join. When Frank is taking pictures of the B.O.Ws in their tubes, he notices Mike Haggar in a tube and inspects to see if he is still alive, Haggar breaks free and mistakens that Frank and the others have kidnapped him. After defeating Haggar, Haggar starts choking out Frank while Frank is saying they're trying to rescue him. Haggar notices Spiderman and lets go of Frank and tries to remember what has happened. After confronting Nemesis and a couple of B.O.Ws, M.O.D.O.K. is defeated, but not long after something in the portal in front of him starts to unravel what is inside, Frank tries shutting it down with a baseball bat, but he fails and says something is forcing its way in. After discovering what came out of the portal, Spiderman tells everyone to get out and run. As Frank, Chris, Spiderman, and Haggar escape the facility, it blows up and they see Jedah who notices that the Mind stone is nearby, an explosion then occurs to reveal a giant-symbiote like monster from the facility and the gang runs away from the giant beast. When Haggar asks how to stop it, Spiderman says they are vulnerable to "High-Frequency Vibrations" (Like Church bells or signal generators). When Chris shoots a rocket at it, it barely hurts the monster and some of the symbiote has got onto Spiderman's suit, turning him evil. Chris tells Haggar and Frank to help Spiderman and that Chris will keep the monster busy. After defeating Spiderman, Frank smashes a car window with a bat, causing the car alarm to go off and getting the symbiote off of Spiderman, turning him back to normal and hurting the ears of the giant symbiote monster. Frank appears at Stark's tower along with the other heroes after the symbiote monster is defeated and that they have to defeat Ultron-Sigma in order to cure themselves from the Sigma Virus, Frank is assigned to go with Iron-Man and Thanos to Able City to build a weapon to defeat Ultron-Sigma. After Arriving to Able City, they reach Sigma's lab and Iron-Man suggests to look around to make sure Ultron-Sigma drones aren't around, Frank says "Amen to that" but then decides to stay with Iron-Man and Thanos to take some pictures to "Capture the moment." Iron-Man says "It's your funereal" allowing Frank to do so. After Iron-Man reveals his flashback to Thanos, Thanos suspects he's lying and needs the Time Stone to see for himself, Frank tries to tell Iron-Man that he's gone too far, but then Thanos attacks the 2 heroes. After defeating Thanos, they cheer, but not long before Thanos awakes and takes out the 2 without trouble. After Thanos has defeated the other heroes, he finishes building the weapon and takes Ryu's powers and leaves. After recovering, Dr. Strange appears and tells them to come with him, Iron-Man turns and tells his crew that it's "Time for their grand entrance." Frank and the rest of the gang enter the portal to X-Gard. After defeating Ultron-Omega, Haggar questions why things haven't gone back to normal, Frank adds to this by saying that "Time rewinds, the universes separate, the dead come back to life, etc." Dr. Strange explains to them that the convergence was caused by the Space and Reality stone and that the Reality stone is cracked, making them unable to undo the convergence. Frank then leaves with the rest of the heroes out of X-Gard and back to Earth. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 There are some changes to Frank West as well of a couple of new attacks and a new way for him to level up faster. * Air S' post-Level 3 weapons no longer Ground Bounce. * A new hyper combo called "Say Cheese!" allows Frank to level up from 1 to 5 in an instant * Frank now has a tripod that takes pictures for him, allowing Frank to pull off combos while the pictures are being taken in order to level him up in the middle of his attacks. If Frank does his "Bottoms up" move, the tripod can take 2 pictures instead of 1 in order to level up faster. * Frank has a new move called "Outside the box" a light version lets him swing a baseball bat, causing a knockback (Much like "Tools of Survival M" in UMvC3). A heavy version lets him put on a servbot helmet and dashes towards the enemy (4 hits with lvl. 1 to 3, 8 hits from lvl. 4 to onward.) * His "Funny Face Crusher" doesn't deal damage when spinning the opponent. * Both his "Blue Light Special" and "Funny Face Crusher" are no longer mashable. * His slide kick can now hit opponents laying down in order to pull off more combos. * His "Blue Light Special" no longer picks up opponents off the ground. Quotes Character Select * "Let me out there boss!" * "Oh yeah, there's a story brewing!" * "I've covered wars, you know." * "Frank. Frank West." * "Gimme a smile!" Intros * "Get back, you!" * "Get the hell of me!" * "Agh, these guys don't give up!" * "Hey, trying to take a picture here!" * "Think some heroes turned evil? That's a gold mine!" (VS. Avengers) * "With you, I can survive in any kind of shopping mall." (Chris as teammate) * "Hold still, I can shoot you better than Parker does!" (VS. Spider-Man) * "Exclusive interview if I win, right?" (VS. Haggar) * "Hey, so shopping malls and casinos aren't in your "Guardian" territory?" (To Guardian of the Galaxy) * "Scoop sense tingling." (Spider-Man as teammate) * "With your ninja skills, I can take it easy." (Strider Hiryu as teammate) * "Zombies can't bite you but you get computer viruses instead? That sucks." (X, Zero, or Sigma as teammate) * "I saw the same costume in Willamette." (X as teammate) * "Agh, move it! This is a big scoop!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Golden camera awards, here I come!" (VS. Ultron Omega) Victory * "Again!? Oh well, it always ends like this!" Victory Text * "Woo, that's hot! Keep that pose... If anyone's gonna make you look good in defeat, it's me buddy." * "I can't go dying before I've busted open this scoop! A pro is a pro after all, right?" * "Just goes to show, people don't buy the beefy hero thing anymore. Journalists are the real stars." * "Sorry to bother you while you're down... Can you answer a few questions? I could get a great price for this interview!" * "Let's see what's next... Thai martial arts conspiracy, or mystery militia with a super-soldier serum? No rest for the wicked, huh?" * "You think this is tough? Try working freelance sometime. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there." * "Did you forget your first duty is to come back alive? Take it from me. I've covered wars, you know." * "A whole new world! Take me to your leader...? No wait... Say cheese!" * "Our job isn't to take pictures, it's to reveal the truth to people. Don't step to a pro until you understand that." * "Mr. Mayor! I won, so I get an exclusive interview, right? Is that how this works?" (To Haggar) * "Geez kid, that lens is all wrong for this lighting. Go back to your high school paper!" (To Spider-Man) Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Frank West